Obsession
by Beth von Wolfstadt
Summary: Porque en algunas ocasiones los humanos resultan ser una obsesión para un vampiro, y porque alguna vez en su existencia Mary Alice Brandon lo fue para uno de ellos. TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Esta vez no pude evitar escribir algo sobre Alice, otro de mis personajes favoritos de la saga.

En fin, espero que les guste, y ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen (salvo un par de excepciones).

**Capítulo 1**

El viento helado de la noche azotaba contra los cristales de aquel triste edificio. En el interior, reinaba un pesado silencio, roto solo por el sonido de algunos pasos.

Uno de los guardias del hospital deambulaba por los pasillos, acompañado por alguien que, al parecer, tenía la consideración de aligerar sus pasos para no hacer más ruido.

Finalmente, se detuvieron en la puerta de una habitación. El guardia se apresuró a buscar la llave.

-No sabe el gusto que nos da que haya llegado tan pronto, Doctor…-

-Miller.- se apresuró a contestar el hombre. -Thomas Miller.

-Es un placer, Doctor Miller. Mi nombre es Albert, estoy a sus órdenes.

-Gracias, Albert.- contestó el médico de forma distraída mientras concentraba su mirada en la puerta metálica de la única habitación cercana, situada al final del extenso pasillo.

-Realmente… me tomó por sorpresa su llegada.- dijo el guardia volviendo a ganar su atención. -Creímos que tal vez tardaría un par de semanas, ¿sabe? No hay muchos médicos dispuestos para trabajar aquí. Nos alegramos cuando se nos informó que usted vendría, pero teníamos entendido que estaba usted fuera del país.

-Si es verdad, pero pude resolver mi problema rápidamente.- respondió Miller mientras su mirada se ensombrecía tras un par de gafas.

En tanto, el joven Albert se dedicaba a acondicionar el interior aquella habitación.

-Bien, señor, esta será su oficina. Puede consultarme cualquier duda. Si me necesita, estaré en la entrada.

El guardia estaba a punto de marcharse cuando el recién llegado le hizo detenerse.

-Discúlpame, Albert, pero… ¿podrías decirme a quien pertenece la habitación que esta al final del pasillo?

-¡Oh! ¡Esa habitación! Pues verá, Doctor Miller, se trata de un caso _especial_.

El interpelado levantó una ceja indicando no haber comprendido aquella expresión.

-Se trata de una chica que lleva aquí algunos años. Por su… condición, lo mejor es mantenerla aislada de los otros internos.

-Aun sigo sin comprender que hace a esta paciente tan especial.

-Créame Doctor, hay algunas cosas que sería mejor tratar de no averiguar, y esa es una de ellas. Con su permiso.- dijo Albert dando por concluida la conversación mientras daba media vuelta.

Una vez que se hubo cerrado la puerta, Thomas volteó hacia los ventanales de la habitación, retirando las cortinas. Enseguida, se quito las gafas y las depositó sobre un pequeño escritorio que estaba a su lado. Si resultaba fastidioso para alguien con problemas oculares, más lo resultaba para alguien cuya visión era perfecta el traerlas puestas, pero era lo único que podía atenuar el color de sus ojos, tan peculiares, a la vista de otros.

Comenzó a contemplar la fría noche, y la brisa furiosa removiendo las ramas de los árboles.

Suspiró con algo de derrota. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría quedarse esta vez, fingiendo ser un médico de guardia en un pequeño hospital psiquiátrico? Estaba empezando a fastidiarse de todo. La eternidad resultaba monótona coexistiendo con los humanos, más, prefería aquello a vagar salvaje por el mundo. Además, no sentía ninguna aversión hacia los humanos, de hecho algunos le simpatizaban. El problema estaba en que debía cambiar de ambiente cada determinado número de años, y eso resultaba molesto cuando se habituaba al lugar. En cuanto a las personas, prefería no acostumbrarse demasiado a ellas, ya que siempre estaba consciente de que tarde o temprano tenía que abandonarlos… o debían convertirse en su alimento.

Eso era algo contra lo que no podía luchar. Su propia naturaleza le resultaba repulsiva, y en un principio le creaba conflictos de culpabilidad, pero era la única forma de sobrevivir, y no había sido su elección.

¡Vaya! ¡Que fácil era para los de su especie perderse entre los pensamientos!

Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza para dejar sus cavilaciones y decidió comenzar con su trabajo. Se acerco a un archivero y abrió una gaveta, sacando algunos expedientes. Con suerte tal vez podría conocer un poco más de la extraña paciente encerrada al final del pasillo.

-Nada como un misterio para mantener despierto a un vampiro.- murmuró para sí mismo para luego esbozar una media sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Aquello lo intrigaba cada vez más conforme pasaban los días. Lo único que sabía de esa misteriosa humana era poco más que su nombre: Mary Alice Brandon.

Tenía 18 años, y llevaba cuatro de interna. Desconocía completamente cuales eran sus desordenes mentales y al parecer, no recibía nunca visitas de nadie.

Se preguntaba si era porque no tenía permitido tener compañía o porque su familia no deseaba hacerlo.

Todo era extraño. En sus años de médico nunca había experimentado tal curiosidad por algún paciente. Sabía que eso podía ser algo peligroso, no era bueno involucrarse demasiado con los humanos, pero aquello resultaba casi inevitable.

Lo más frustrante era que Albert rechazaba darle cualquier tipo de información, y cada vez que Thomas intentaba tocar el tema el joven fruncía el gesto con molestia.

El doctor Miller tenía que controlar sus impulsos para no abrir aquella puerta metálica cada vez que recorría el pasillo.

La única evidencia de la presencia de la chica que sus agudos sentidos podían captar era el olor de su sangre; tan tentadora como la de cualquier humano.

Suspiró derrotado decidido a dejar de lado esos pensamientos, prefiriendo concentrarse en su próxima cacería.

Resultaba fastidioso tener que salir de la cuidad para poder alimentarse, pero era necesario, y cada vez que eso sucedía tenía que inventarse una excusa para faltar a su trabajo en el hospital.

Tal vez esta ocasión podría alegar alguna enfermedad, después de todo, debido a su naturaleza su aspecto no era el de una persona saludable.

El doctor Miller perdió el hilo de sus ideas al darse cuenta de que había comenzado a llover. El ruido de los relámpagos y el viento azotando la ventana no se hicieron esperar.

Fue entonces cuando Thomas se levantó de su asiento para hacer su ronda de vigilancia, como acostumbraba todas las noches.

Tomó una vieja lámpara de su escritorio y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo con lentitud, considerando la velocidad con la que solía moverse, porque simplemente la silenciosa joven le intrigaba.

El hombre no contaba con escuchar algunos ruidos provenientes de la habitación. Eran muy tenues, pero lograba captarlos a la perfección con su audición tan fina. Alguien lloraba. Era _ella_, Alice.

El doctor dejó rápidamente la linterna en el suelo, deslizándose veloz entre la oscuridad del pasillo hasta su oficina. Recordaba a la perfección cuando Albert le había señalado una de las gavetas del viejo archivero, donde se guardaban las copias de seguridad de las llaves de todas las habitaciones del hospital.

Enseguida localizó el número de la llave y la tomó. Llegó hasta la puerta en pocos segundos. No habría resultado ninguna dificultad arrancar la puerta de su sitio y entrar, pero estaba claro que eso llamaría la atención de cualquiera y no necesitaba de aquello.

Avanzó cuidadosamente un par de pasos, observando entre la oscuridad como la chica se refugiaba en uno de los rincones de su habitación, justo detrás de su cama. Permanecía sentada en el suelo frío, abrazada a sus piernas mientras sollozaba ligeramente, hasta que percibió que la puerta se encontraba abierta y una misteriosa figura estaba de pie en el umbral.

Aun en la penumbra, el doctor Miller se dio cuenta de que la jovencita miraba en dirección a él completamente sorprendida. El miedo parecía haberse ido de sus ojos, pero aun así ella no pudo evitar un movimiento instintivo de protección al ver que el extraño comenzaba a acercarse.

-Todo está bien. No tengas miedo.- dijo Thomas en un susurro.

El doctor depositó la linterna a su lado mientras se arrodillaba a poco más de un metro de distancia de Alice, entonces ella pudo observarlo mejor.

Era un hombre alto, no muy corpulento, pero a pesar de eso aparentaba ser fuerte. Su cabello era castaño, con algunas evidencias de edad. Tal vez tendría 45 o más años, pero su rostro pálido era divino, aun a pesar de sus extraños ojos de color rojo.

La joven quedo embelesada mirándolo mientras el también la examinaba.

Aquella niña no parecía nada fuera de lo común. Su aspecto era casi como el de cualquier chica de su edad, exceptuando su cabello corto y desaliñado, y su rostro denotaba una peculiar inocencia.

Estaba algo pálida, al igual que él, muy posiblemente por la ausencia de exposición al sol.

El doctor Miller seguía preguntándose que hacía a esa paciente tan especial.

-¿Cómo… cómo es que no le he _visto_ venir?- preguntó Alice con su voz baja y aguda sin dejar de mirar al médico.

Thomas hizo una mueca interrogativa, ignorando el sentido de la pregunta.

-Ahora entiendo… el porque de ese _punto ciego_ que he tenido desde hace algunos días.- murmuró ella para sí misma, sin saber que él lograba escucharla.

-¿Puedo preguntar quien es usted?

-Soy el doctor Thomas Miller, el nuevo médico de guardia.- respondió el aludido casi de forma automática.

-Mi nombre es Alice, Mary Alice Brandon.

**///////////**

Gracias a los que se toman la molestia de leer, y a **Victoria Balck** por su review.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

El doctor Miller no podía olvidarse de aquella noche, y eso provocaba que su semblante se alterara. Su encuentro con la joven Alice no había hecho más que perturbarlo y no hacía otra cosa más que pensar en ella.

En aquella ocasión se quedo junto a ella; no pudo evitarlo después de que la chica se lo rogara con el miedo impregnado en sus ojos. Decía que la oscuridad que la rodeaba era aun más aterradora con el sonido de la tormenta.

Suspiró derrotado mientras se sentaba en el suelo, colocándose a su lado, pero lo que terminó por frustrarlo fueron las palabras pronunciadas por ella: "Ángel protector".

Thomas nunca se vería a sí mismo de aquella manera, puesto que siempre había creído que los de su especie eran criaturas demoníacas, y su objetivo no había sido nunca proteger a los humanos.

Realmente Alice ignoraba que lo único a lo que debía temerle era al "protector" que estaba junto a ella en la habitación.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que la jovencita quedo profundamente dormida. Fue entonces cuando él supo que estaba perdido. Tal vez, el haber olvidado lo que era poder soñar hizo que el doctor Miller prestara toda su atención a la humana que dormía junto a él. Así parecía aun más inocente e indefensa, y, por algún motivo desconocido él deseaba evitarle cualquier mal.

Era extraño, pero, aquello lo hacía comenzar a sentir _algo humano_.

Durante los dos días que duró su cacería no había podido estar tranquilo ni un momento. De no haber sido necesario hubiera prescindido de alimentarse, pero no podía permitirse un descuido si estaba decidido a volver a encontrarse con Alice.

Le inquietaba ausentarse porque, durante aquella noche notó las huellas de violencia en el delicado cuerpo de la chica, aunque ya se había dado cuenta antes de que ella no era muy apreciada por la gente del hospital. Eso le llevaba a preguntarse los motivos que podrían tener esas personas para hacerle daño a alguien como ella.

Todo aquello terminó por enfurecerlo, y provocó que su opinión hacía algunos individuos cambiara por completo. Sabía de sobra que en esos momentos Albert se cuestionaba la razón de la mirada hostil que le dirigió antes de terminar su turno en el hospital ese día.

Quizás el no era el culpable de los malos tratos, pero seguramente también los permitía.

Estaba decidido a cambiar la situación. Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de terminar su ronda de vigilancia de esa noche, ahora iba a dirigirse a la habitación de Alice.

Podía ir tranquilamente a ese lugar y permanecer su turno completo ahí sin que nadie le molestara, pues sabía que Albert era tan negligente y odiaba acercarse a la estancia, al igual que muchos otros.

El doctor Miller sacó la llave de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y abrió cuidadosamente la puerta.

Alice se encontraba de pie sobre su cama, esforzándose por mirar a través de una pequeña apertura de ventilación, pero enseguida se volteó a mirarlo. Sus ojos se iluminaron de pronto, mientras esbozaba una tímida sonrisa.

-Estaba asustada… porque creí que ya no volvería. No me es posible _verlo_.- susurró la chica en cuanto él se acercó lo suficiente para mantener una conversación.

-No me encontraba bien de salud.- se justificó Thomas mientras comenzaba a analizar la extraña forma que tenía ella de expresarse, la cual no terminaba de comprender. -Pero dime, ¿qué hacías ahí arriba?

-¡Ah, esto...! Es la única manera de tener algún contacto con el exterior. No tengo permitido salir.

-Hay algo que me intriga, Alice, y es que no encuentro un motivo para que estés aquí. Te ves tan… _normal_.

-A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen.

El doctor Miller frunció el gesto al notar que ella eludía a dar una respuesta. En tanto, Alice tomaba asiento sobre la cama y recogía sus piernas para abrazarlas, en un acostumbrado movimiento de autoprotección.

Su _don_, aquello que ella consideraba la maldición más grande de su vida, solo lograba que la gente le temiera y le repudiara, como sus propios padres, y ahora no deseaba alejar a ese hombre que se mostraba siempre tan gentil y bondadoso, al que ella misma nombraba su _ángel_.

-¿Es tan malo que no quieres responderme?- preguntó el doctor en un susurro amable.

-Créame que yo… en realidad no estoy demente. Es más como si… estuviera embrujada, eso es lo que muchos dicen.

-Eso es algo absurdo. La brujería y las supersticiones son producto de la ignorancia, ¿cómo es que pueden creer en algo así?

-Yo solo… les hago daño a las personas.

Thomas se sentó en la cama frente a Alice, y de manera inevitable tocó suavemente una de sus delicadas manos, a lo que ella respondió con un estremecimiento, ya que el tacto era bastante frío. El doctor retiró su mano enseguida, luego se disculpo.

-De verdad me alegra que a usted no pueda hacerle daño.- comentó la chica con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

-No sabes lo frustrante que es no poder comprender lo que me dices.

-Debe ser… por que usted es más parecido a un ángel que a un humano. Quisiera saber lo que es.- agregó simulando no haberlo escuchado.

-Al igual que tu, yo también tengo secretos que es mejor no revelar.

-Supongo que quizás podamos compartir nuestros secretos algún día.- expresó Alice mientras su pequeña sonrisa se ensanchaba.

El doctor Miller correspondió al gesto, deseando ver siempre ese rostro iluminado. Deseaba ser quien la protegiera siempre, de ahora en adelante.

**////////**

Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por seguir leyendo esto. Agradezco también los reviews de: **Arizbe Hilka, Ishidamon, Luchyrct, Lizirien y Sofía Swan**.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Las imágenes se veían difusas en su mente, pero aun así eran posibles de observar. Recordaba todavía un poco del rostro de aquella pequeña, quizás de entre once o doce años de edad, mirándole con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras caminaban de la mano. También rememoraba a una mujer de mirada dulce, la cual reflejaba algo de preocupación.

Las voces sonaban lejanas y confusas, pero escuchaba que ella le rogaba que no tomaran un atajo a casa. El callejón era oscuro y solitario, pero a el no le despertaba desconfianza alguna, puesto que era su ruta diaria al volver de su empleo.

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido. Sus ojos solo lograron percibir el momento en el que una extraña sombra le arrebataba a la niña y a su madre. En cuanto pudo reaccionar, hizo un desesperado intento por rescatarlas, pero la extraña criatura le atacó antes de lanzarlo contra una de las paredes del callejón.

Lo que recordaba después era más nítido: un dolor insoportable, como si la sangre que corría por sus venas ardiera en fuego. No podía hacer otra cosa más que retorcerse a causa del sufrimiento, viendo como aquello se alejaba con la mujer y la niña.

El doctor Miller sacudió su cabeza de pronto. Se había perdido en el hilo de sus pensamientos, y no estaba seguro si había pasado algo de tiempo o solo habían sido algunos segundos.

Alice lo miró extrañada. Podía darse cuenta de su turbación aun con la poca luz que irradiaba la vieja linterna de su acompañante. Thomas se dio cuenta de la insistente mirada de la chica, tan parecida a la había contemplado en sus recuerdos, y sonrió a modo de disculpa.

-¿Podrías repetir la pregunta?- cuestionó el doctor al haber perdido el rumbo de la conversación.

-He preguntado si tenía usted familia.

El hombre sonrió con cierta tristeza. Ahora le parecía lógico el porque de esas imágenes confusas en su cabeza. Alice había removido algunas de sus memorias humanas, que poco a poco parecían borrarse.

-Si, creo… que la tuve hace mucho tiempo.

-Lo siento.- susurró la joven apenada, creyendo comprender lo que aquello significaba.

-No te preocupes.- respondió Thomas reconfortándola. -Pero dime, ¿tu si la tienes?

-En casa viven mis padres, y también mi hermana pequeña llamada Cynthia.

-¿Te visitan a menudo?

-No.- contestó Alice con tono sombrío. -Solo vinieron en una ocasión hace casi cuatro años. No han vuelto desde entonces.

La indignación del doctor Miller se hizo evidente en su rostro, por lo que la chica trató de tranquilizarlo.

-Supongo que para ellos es lo mejor. Se han hecho a la idea de que he muerto, al menos eso es lo que le han dicho a Cynthia para que dejara de insistir con sus preguntas acerca de mi. No sabe lo triste que se pone cada vez que visita mi tumba.

-Eso no es lo que un buen padre haría. Solo huyeron del problema, creyeron que así se desharían de el y ahora tu sufres las consecuencias.

-No los juzgue tan mal. Fueron muy buenos padres mientras viví con ellos, pero no fueron los suficientemente fuertes para afrontar mi problema. Creo que hubiesen sufrido más al verme aquí encerrada.

Thomas no pudo más que dedicarle una tierna mirada a Alice. Aquella jovencita era tan fuerte y valiente, poseía un alma tan noble que era capaz de perdonar los crueles abusos en su contra, y seguir amando a quienes le habían provocado daño. ¿Cómo es que los demás no podían ver la maravillosa persona que ella era?

Era la primera vez en su nueva vida que sentía aprecio y deber de protección hacía alguien. Hasta ahora no había podido crear ninguna especie de _lazo_, ni con humanos ni con los de su especie. Era algo inexplicable, un instinto nacido desde lo más profundo, que le obligaba a resguardarla, y que crecía conforme pasaban los días en su compañía.

-Tal vez… esto es a lo que los humanos llaman destino.- susurró el doctor Miller sin que Alice pudiera escucharlo.

**//////**

En un fugaz derroche de inspiración les dejo otro capítulo. ¡Disfrútenlo! Y gracias por leer y dejar reviews.

Hasta la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

El doctor Miller acudió presuroso a su encuentro. Acababa de iniciar su turno en el hospital, por lo que se disponía a iniciar sus labores, pero cambio de parecer al percatarse, con su desarrollado oído, de los sollozos angustiados que provenían de la habitación de Alice.

Caminó a paso acelerado, demasiado como parecer humano, procurando no ser visto por nadie. Al llegar, abrió la puerta con algo de violencia, mientras el sonido de esta hacía eco en el interior.

Segundos después, Alice se precipitó hacia él, aferrándose a su cuerpo duro y frío.

-Por favor, va a pasar algo horrible. ¡No permita que Albert se vaya!- suplicó la joven con desesperación, provocando que el doctor Miller le mirara confundido.

-¡Deténgalo!- insistió ella al ver que Thomas permanecía aun a su lado.

-Tranquila, Alice. Explícame que esta ocurriendo.

La aludida se detuvo un momento. El doctor tendría toda la razón si pensara en ese mismo instante que ella si estaba demente, pero era inevitable reaccionar de esa manera ante sus visiones. Lo que acababa de _ver_ había logrado alterarla.

Lo reflexionó unos instantes. Si iba a contar con la ayuda de Thomas, lo mejor sería compartir lo de sus visiones con él. Tarde o temprano se enteraría.

Se armó de valor, y decidió hablar.

-Albert… el… tiene pensado asesinar a su esposa al llegar a casa.

-¿Qué… que estas diciendo?- cuestionó el doctor al no estar seguro de haber entendido sus palabras.

-Una persona ha venido a verlo hace casi una hora. Le ha dicho que su esposa le es infiel. El se irá a casa en unos minutos para ir a corroborarlo. Esta decidido a matarla si descubre que eso es cierto.

-¿Albert te lo ha dicho?

-No… yo solo… simplemente lo sé.

El doctor Miller la miró a los ojos, tratando de digerir lo que la chica acababa de decirle. Había hecho pruebas a Alice hacía algunos días, tratando de hacer una evaluación para determinar por su cuenta el padecimiento de la muchacha.

Ella parecía gozar de una excelente salud mental, pero ¿a que venía todo esto?

La situación era extraña y él no sabía si dar crédito a sus palabras, pero después de topar su mirada con la de la joven, todas las dudas se vinieron abajo. Los ojos de ella reflejaban la honestidad de sus palabras, y él no se sentía capaz de cuestionarla.

-¡Por favor, confíe en mí!- dijo Alice, haciendo que el doctor Miller saliera de inmediato.

Se dirigió enseguida a la entrada, solo para corroborar el hecho de que Albert había tomado sus cosas para volver a casa.

-Lo siento mucho, doctor, pero hoy va a tener que arreglárselas sin mi.- expresó el guardia al ver de reojo a Thomas.

Antes de que pudiera cruzar hacia la salida, el doctor Miller sujetó a Albert del hombro para detenerlo.

El joven se detuvo, dirigiéndole una mirada interrogativa al mayor, quien mantenía un semblante de serenidad. Hubo un momento en el que el guardia creyó perderse en la tranquilidad que irradiaban los ojos del doctor, como si este fuera capaz de hipnotizarlo.

-Pareces molesto, Albert. Creo que lo mejor será que te serenes. No creo que sea conveniente que vayas a algún lado en el estado en el que estas.

-Pero, doctor…-

-Voy a necesitar ayuda con el paciente de la habitación 502. ¿Por qué no me echas una mano? Cada vez es más difícil aplicarle los medicamentos.

Albert suspiró derrotado, desistiendo de su salida y prestándole el apoyo a Thomas. Una vez terminada su labor, ambos se dirigieron a una estancia pequeña, que resultaba ser la cocina del hospital.

El guardia se adelantó y comenzó a buscar entre las gavetas de los alimentos, sacando una botella de licor de un escondite.

El doctor Miller frunció el ceño.

-Disculpe… es solo que estoy algo…- balbuceó el joven mientras daba un trago a su bebida.

-No mencionaré nada sobre esto si prometes quedarte aquí el resto del turno, y prometes no seguir haciéndolo.

-Le doy mi palabra. Sé que tengo problemas a causa de esta cosa, pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Y no podrás hacerlo mientras sigas viéndolo como un remedio a tus problemas.

-Tal vez… por eso mi esposa ha buscado un reemplazo. Se ha hartado de mí.- confesó Albert, para luego comenzar a sollozar.

El doctor Miller lo miró sin inmutarse, ajeno a su sufrimiento. Realmente no le interesaba nadie más, excepto Alice, y si debía hacer aquello para mantenerla tranquila, lo haría.

Escucho todo lo que el joven guardia le contaba sin intervenir, y eso parecía bastar. Una vez que acabo con su charla, Thomas se dispuso a marcharse, dejando a su acompañante más tranquilo, y teniendo la certeza de que iba a quedarse.

El doctor ya había dado media vuelta, cuando de pronto recordó una de sus inquietudes. Dudó un momento, ¿debería buscar una respuesta a sus preguntas? Parecía algo insignificante, pero podría descifrar el enigma.

-Albert.- llamó el doctor Miller sin girarse a mirarlo. -¿Has estado rondando por _aquella_ habitación el día de hoy?- preguntó sabiendo a que se refería.

-No, doctor. Sabe que no me agrada mucho hacer mi guardia hacia ese lugar. ¿Hay algún problema?

-No, ninguno.- respondió tajante mientras se alejaba.

Thomas no perdió más tiempo y se dirigió a la habitación de Alice. Al abrir la puerta la encontró sentada sobre la cama, tocando sus sienes con ambas manos, como si le costara trabajo concentrarse.

Al percatarse de la luz de la linterna del médico, Alice abrió los ojos y fue a su encuentro.

-Le agradezco que haya ido a detenerlo.

-¿Cómo puedes saber que lo he detenido?

-Hubo un momento en que deje de ver a Albert, y supe que era porque usted estaba convenciéndolo.

-¿Vas a decirme de que se trata todo esto? ¿Cómo fue posible que supieras sus intenciones?

-Porque… pude verlo… en mi mente.

El doctor Miller soltó un suspiro mientras procesaba rápidamente las palabras. Ahora el misterio comenzaba a verse más claro.

-¿Quieres decir… que puedes ver el futuro?

-Si, algo así. Todo es subjetivo. Puedo ver varias versiones del futuro, según las decisiones de la persona.

-Y pudiste ver a Albert asesinando a su esposa porque él ya había tomado esa decisión, ¿cierto?

-Si.

-Ahora entiendo.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual el doctor observaba a la chica de forma inquisitiva. Aquel don que ella poseía no era algo sencillo de comprender, aun para él, que era una criatura a la que muchos consideraban leyenda. Pero representaba la respuesta a muchas preguntas.

-Es por eso que estas aquí.- afirmó Thomas con seguridad

-Cuando era más pequeña, creí que era algo así como si soñara despierta, y me asustaba cuando las cosas sucedían. Con el paso del tiempo descubrí lo que ocurría, y cuando por fin lo comprendí se lo dije a mis padres. Creyeron que bromeaba, pero al ver que no era así comenzaron a mirarme con miedo. Hasta que llegó el momento en que sintieron que ya no podían más… y me trajeron aquí.

-¿Te temían solo porque tenías visiones?- cuestionó el doctor con algo de indignación.

-No es algo normal, puedo comprender el porque de su miedo.

-Pero tú no hubieses podido lastimarlos solo por eso, y tampoco podías ser culpable de lo que ocurriera.-

Al doctor Miller seguía enfureciéndole el hecho de que Alice hubiese sufrido tanto por algo de lo que no tenía culpa. Lo consideraba injusto, y ahora más que nunca se sentía comprometido con su seguridad.

-Creo que… el miedo es algo natural. Yo lo siento cada vez que las imágenes cruzan mi mente. Todo el mundo teme cuando… sabe lo que veo.- agregó la joven mientras mostraba algunas pequeñas cicatrices en sus brazos, producto de viejas heridas.

No hizo falta decirle quienes se las habían provocado. En sí, Alice guardaba un desagradable recuerdo en su piel de algunas personas que aparecían en sus visiones. Todos reaccionaban con temor al saber lo que la chica presenciaba, y ese temor se reflejaba en violencia. Era sencillo de saber.

El doctor Miller notó que Alice agachaba el rostro, como si el haberle contado su secreto fuese algo vergonzosos. Él aproximó su gélida mano al mentón de ella, levantando su cara y mostrándole una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

-¿Creíste que yo iba a alejarme de ti, como todos los demás?

Alice no contestó, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. La chica se sorprendió al sentir como el doctor la abrazaba con suavidad, estrechándola contra su duro pecho. Era algo que ella nunca hubiese esperado, pero aun así, ella correspondió, aferrándose a él con fuerza.

-Voy a salvarte, Alice. Algún día te sacaré de aquí. Lo prometo.

La joven asintió débilmente, mientras cerraba los ojos poco a poco, dejándose llevar. No había duda de que él era su ángel, y que iba a rescatarla del sufrimiento y la oscuridad.

**//////////**

Gracias a Victoria Balck, Luchyrct, Lizirien y volkalice-hale por sus reviews, y también a quienes leen.

Les deseo felices fiestas.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Alice no pudo evitar sonreír entusiasmada al sentir la brisa nocturna acariciando su rostro. El doctor Miller la sujetó de la mano y la ayudó a cruzar por medio de la espaciosa ventana de su consultorio.

Thomas sonrió complacido al ver a la joven correr por el extenso jardín del hospital. La chica respiraba el aire fresco del exterior mientras extendía sus brazos y giraba sobre sí misma. Luego, su mirada se fijó en el doctor, e inmediatamente corrió a su lado.

-¡Muchas gracias! De verdad deseaba mucho esto.

-No tienes que agradecer. Realmente te hace falta salir al exterior. Es una lástima… que no podamos hacerlo durante el día.- podía observarse algo de tristeza en el semblante de Thomas.

-No importa. La noche es preciosa, además es el momento en que usted puede acompañarme.-

Tras decir aquello, la mirada del hombre se iluminó. Alice era una jovencita tan maravillosa. Sabía que ella tenía bastantes dudas con respecto a él, sin embargo nunca le cuestionaba al respecto. Se preguntaba que sucedería si ella se enteraba de su verdadera naturaleza. ¿Le temería? ¿Se alejaría de él?

No necesitaba contestarse eso aún, pero en realidad guardaba esperanzas de que ocurriera algo bueno. Alice no siempre reaccionaba como él esperaba. Tal vez tendría una oportunidad.

Luego de haber dado un paseo por los alrededores, la muchacha se recostó con deleite sobre el verde pasto del jardín.

-Extrañaba tanto poder hacer esto.- dijo al ver que el doctor Miller se acercaba a ella y se sentaba a su lado.

-Cuando logre sacarte de aquí podrás hacerlo todos los días si así lo quieres. Serás una persona muy feliz.

Alice parecía meditarlo un momento, después exhaló un suspiro.

-Eso… no lo sé. No puedo _verlo_ con claridad. Lo único que deseo es… que usted esté conmigo.

Thomas también profirió un suspiro mientras movía su cabeza con desaprobación.

-No sé si eso sea lo correcto, Alice. No creo ser… la compañía ideal para ti.

La chica se entristeció por esas palabras. Aquello era una de las cosas que no soportaba el doctor. Posiblemente eso era algo característico en él desde que era humano. No lo sabía con exactitud, pero por el momento solo deseaba cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

-¿Alguna vez mencionaste que no te era posible verme en tus visiones?

Alice parpadeó unos segundos antes de responder.

-Si, no puedo ver nada con respecto a usted.

-¿A que crees que se deba?

-Ya se lo había dicho. Usted es algo más que humano… un ángel.

-¡Oh si! Recuerdo eso.- dijo el doctor Miller haciendo una mueca de inconformidad.

-Por eso creo… que usted debe quedarse conmigo. Me siento segura y protegida a su lado.

-No, Alice. Hay ciertas cosas de mí que no es bueno que conozcas. No podrías estar segura a mi lado, deberías creerme.

Sin esperar una respuesta, el médico se incorporó ágilmente y comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana de su consultorio. Alice se dispuso a seguirlo.

-Puedes quedarte un poco más de tiempo. Solo iré a dar una pequeña ronda, regresaré pronto.- dijo Thomas al ver que la chica lo seguía.

-Pero, Albert podría…-

-No te preocupes por eso. Albert está más que en deuda conmigo. No se atrevería a decir que te tengo permitidas las salidas al jardín.

La joven fue capaz de objetar más y solo miró resignada como su acompañante se marchaba. Ahora parecía que el hermoso jardín había perdido su esplendor, y estar en el exterior ya no resultaba una experiencia tan gratificante estando sola.

Comenzó a caminar distraídamente, sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor.

Pensaba en demasiadas cosas. Una de ellas era la promesa que el doctor Miller le había hecho. Él se había comprometido a sacarla de ese infierno, pero ahora que lo razonaba la idea no le entusiasmaba tanto.

¿De que le serviría la libertad si no podía estar a su lado? Ella preferiría gustosa permanecer ahí si podía tenerlo cerca. Pensaba que tenía que convencerlo para que la acompañase en un futuro.

¿Por qué él se empeñaba en asegurar que no era adecuado que estuviese a su lado? A ella solo le importaba poder estar con él. Su naturaleza o su pasado no le interesaban, pues ella estaba casi segura de que él era _algo más_, pero eso no tenía mucha importancia porque Thomas significaba para ella algo especial.

Alice seguía caminando absorta, sin imaginarse que muy a lo lejos alguien la observaba fijamente.

**///////**

El doctor Miller se detuvo un momento para pensar. Su relación con esa frágil humana se había salido de su control. Siempre supo que podía ser algo peligroso, pero su voz interna se repetía a menudo "¿Qué podría pasar?" Lo único que pretendía era mostrar algo de piedad por una débil criatura desprotegida. Nunca imagino que podría tomárselo tan enserio, y además, desarrollar afecto por ella.

Pero era peligroso. El simple hecho de estar a su lado la ponía en riesgo. Era cierto que se alimentaba a menudo como precaución, y que con su experiencia se había convertido en un ser con el suficiente control sobre sí mismo, más nunca dejaría de ser un monstruo con instintos salvajes. Al menos así lo creía.

A pesar de eso, una parte de él deseaba ser egoísta. Deseaba quedarse junto a Alice.

Tenía ciertas reservas, sin embargo presentía con mucha seguridad que ella lo aceptaría como es. Se mostraba optimista en cuanto a ese punto, más no era suficiente. No podía permitirse ser egoísta y ponerla en riesgo.

Tenía que pensar en otra solución.

De pronto, los sentidos de Thomas se alertaron. Percibía un olor familiar algo lejano. Un vampiro.

Cruzó el pasillo a una impresionante velocidad. Tenía un mal presagio.

"Alice" pensaba mientras se dirigía rápidamente al exterior.

**///////**

Breve pero sustancioso, al menos así lo veo yo.

En fin, muchas gracias por leer, y a: volkalice-hale, Victoria Balck, Sandra Lupim, Arizbe Hilka, Luchyrct y analylia por sus reviews.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Thomas saltó la ventana con agilidad, saliendo al extenso jardín. Se apresuró a buscar a Alice, pero su mirada vagó de un lado a otro sin encontrarla. Decidió entonces que seguiría el olor de aquel desconocido vampiro.

Al perecer no estaban muy lejos, pero tenía que darse prisa si deseaba evitar una desgracia.

**/////////**

El miedo se reflejaba evidentemente en los ojos de Alice, y era este mismo el que la había obligado a echar a correr en cuanto vio a aquella extraña criatura de ojos rojos.

Aquel ser podría haber resultado agradable a la vista. Era hermoso y pálido, justo como el doctor Miller, y sus ojos escarlatas eran casi idénticos, excepto por el hecho de que los ojos de su perseguidor reflejaban crueldad. Terror era lo único que podía inspirarle a la chica.

Alice logró alcanzar la tapia que rodeaba el hospital, y enseguida se dispuso a escalarla, ante la divertida mirada del extraño, quien caminaba con tranquilidad mientras soltaba una sonora carcajada.

-Ustedes los humanos son tan… ingenuos.- dijo el vampiro mientras inhalaba profundamente, en tanto en sus ojos algo parecía avivarse.

La jovencita ignoró aquellas palabras, puesto que no les encontraba ningún significado, y solo se limitó a subir el muro.

Deseaba gritar, pero en un principio se sintió paralizada para hacerlo, y en aquel momento no podía, ya que se encontraba demasiado agitada por el esfuerzo. El miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de ella.

Alice ya había logrado llegar hasta la cima del paredón, y ya se disponía a saltar cuando su perseguidor se agazapó.

-Ya basta de juegos.- dijo él segundos antes de lanzarse contra la joven.

La chica se asustó al ver a la criatura saltar hacia ella, por lo que perdió el equilibrio y cayó desde lo alto del muro.

El vampiro cruzó la barda y la encontró inconsciente sobre el pasto. Después profirió un suspiro de frustración.

-Que presa tan aburrida.- dijo mientras caminaba lentamente a su lado. –Pero… tiene un olor bastante apetitoso.

Se disponía a acercarse a su cuello cuando sintió un fuerte empujón que lo lanzó a varios metros de distancia.

Una vez que se levantó logró ver a su agresor, quien lo miraba con una incontenible furia.

El joven vampiro mostró una cínica sonrisa de superioridad al ver a su contrincante.

-Lo siento, anciano. La chica es mía.

Al escucharlo, el doctor Miller apretó los puños.

-Si te atreves a hacerle daño a Alice…-

-¡Oh! ¿Con que ese es su nombre? Es perfecto para una presa tan apetitosa.

Thomas decidió ignorar el claro intento de provocación a pesar de estar tan furioso. No le parecía conveniente si deseaba ayudar a la chica, pues estaba consciente de su desventaja.

-¡Lárgate!

-De acuerdo, abuelo. Pero solo lo haré para hacer esto más interesante. Quiero divertirme viendo tus inútiles intentos por salvar a esta débil humana. He decidido que será mía.

Tras decir aquello, el joven se marchó rápidamente. Enseguida, el doctor fue en auxilio de Alice. La chica se encontraba inconsciente después de aquella caída.

Thomas la tomó con delicadeza entre sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación, procurando que nadie los viese. Después comenzó a revisar los daños. El golpe en la cabeza parecía algo grave, pero en aquellos momentos lo que más le preocupaba era la evidente amenaza del misterioso vampiro.

Necesitaba hacer algo, pero no lograba precisar un plan, más, instantes después, su mirada reflejaba determinación. Nada valía más la pena ahora que salvar la vida de Alice.

-Pase lo que pase, voy a protegerte.- susurró el doctor mientras volvía a tomar a la chica en brazos y salía velozmente del hospital sin ser visto.

**/////////**

Bueno, otro capítulo breve, y nos acercamos al final. Tal vez uno o dos capítulos más.

En fin, espero que les guste y agradezco de nuevo a quienes leen, y a: Victoria Balck, Sandra Lupim (soy yo quien te agradece por tus reviews), pazzitah, Shisha Tisha, Zara-Alice, Ryo Tatsushiko y Sofía Swan. Gracias por el apoyo.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

El doctor Miller ideó un plan tan rápido como su mente se lo permitió. Había sacado a Alice del hospital esa misma noche, y nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta aun de su ausencia.

Thomas la llevó a su casa, donde se dedicó a mudarla de ropa por prendas de él mismo para esconder un poco su aroma. Quizás no ayudaría mucho, pero les daría algo de tiempo. Luego, el doctor se vistió con algunos trajes de invierno que cubrían la mayor parte de su piel.

El plan era utilizar el día para escapar, y para ello debía disimular la anormalidad de su piel, la cual brillaba como miles de diamantes bajo el sol. El estaba seguro de que aquel extraño vampiro no podría seguirlos libremente mientras hubiese luz.

Después de terminar con los preparativos, el doctor escondió a Alice en el asiento trasero del automóvil. Ella seguía inconsciente, y eso le preocupaba, pero no había tiempo de analizarla, ya que debían huir.

El vehículo comenzó a andar y Thomas conducía a la mayor velocidad posible. Era preciso alejarse bastante antes de que se percataran en el hospital de lo que había hecho, pero más importante, para escapar de aquel cazador.

El doctor Miller condujo durante todo el día, apenas haciendo las paradas necesarias para el combustible del automóvil. Ahora no sabía con exactitud donde se encontraba, pero le bastaba con saber que estaba lejos del asesino.

Hasta aquel entonces, la joven no había dado muestras de mejoría, por lo que Thomas consideró que, después de dos días de viajar, era momento para detenerse y cuidar de Alice.

Fue entonces cuando el médico visualizó, aunque estuviese alejada de la carretera y escondida entre los árboles, una pequeña choza.

Dirigió el coche por entre el estrecho y complicado pasaje, hasta que se detuvo.

Faltaba poco tiempo para el amanecer cuando el doctor Miller llegó con la chica a la abandonada cabaña. Luego de entrar, recostó a Alice sobre una mullida y sucia cama, donde se concentró en inspeccionarla.

La joven tenía fiebre y aun no reaccionaba luego de aquella caída. Thomas gruñó frustrado al sentir que no podía ayudarla. No deseaba arriesgarse a dejarla sola para ir en busca de medicamentos y no podía pedirle ayuda a alguien en aquel desolado lugar.

Sumándose a su desesperación, recordaba la amenaza de aquel vampiro.

No podían seguir huyendo mientras Alice estuviese delicada de salud, y estaba consciente de que tarde o temprano los alcanzaría. Thomas no confiaba mucho en vencerlo en una lucha, pues era notable que ese vampiro además de ser joven (hablando en el sentido de su conversión), tenía un instinto más salvaje para los combates.

El doctor Miller comenzó a dar vueltas por la pequeña habitación, tratando de pensar. Suspiró derrotado después de algunos segundos, para luego colocarse a lado de Alice, acariciándole la frente. Siempre la vería como _su_ delicada criatura, a la que deseaba proteger.

-Si tan solo no necesitaras de mí. Si tan solo fueses alguien más fuerte, podrías…-

Thomas calló de repente, reflexionando en lo que acababa de pasar por su mente. Era una locura, una estupidez, y se reprendió a sí mismo por haberlo pensado. Él no tenía derecho a condenarla de esa manera. Pero a pesar de sentir que era un error, la idea prevalecía insistente en su cabeza.

Un debate comenzó en su interior. Podría, pero lo consideraba incorrecto por el hecho de apreciar tanto a Alice. Era como pensar que acabaría con la pureza de su corazón al darle aquella maldición.

Pero… ¿y si ella fuese capaz de conservar su bondad a pesar de su nueva condición? ¿Si ella pudiese ser alguien diferente de los demás?

Poco a poco, el doctor fue convenciéndose de que la idea podría funcionar. Podría proteger a la joven de aquella amenaza definitivamente.

Se armó de valor antes de comenzar. Exhaló con fuerza mientras acariciaba por última vez el rostro de la chica. Luego tomó uno de sus inertes brazos, acercándose a la muñeca, donde la mordió. Imitó la acción en el otro brazo.

Los gritos de dolor de Alice no se hicieron esperar. Thomas susurró un atormentado "Perdóname" mientras ella comenzaba a retorcerse y a decir cosas ininteligibles.

El doctor permaneció junto a ella durante muchas horas, acariciando su frente y sus mejillas, tratando inútilmente de reconfortarla. Alice parecía tranquilizarse durante algunos minutos, más luego los quejidos de dolor volvían a hacerse presentes.

No pudo determinar cuantos días habían transcurrido, hasta que lo inevitable sucedió. Aun no estaba lo suficientemente cerca, pero Thomas ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Se levantó de la cama donde había permanecido sentado y estrechó la mano de la chica que estaba entre las suyas.

-Alice…- comenzó a decirle al oído. -Espero que no llegues a odiarme algún día por lo que te he hecho. Ha sido todo lo que he podido hacer para protegerte. Fuiste lo único que me importó en mi renovada existencia, no quería perderte. Y puedo irme satisfecho por haber cumplido mi promesa.

La joven emitió un leve sollozo, por lo que el doctor no resistió el impulso de abrazarla.

-Te convertirás en un ser poderoso. Nadie podrá hacerte daño nunca más. Pero recuerda siempre quien eres, no dejes que el instinto te domine. Sigue siendo esa chica dulce a la que tanto he querido, y trata de encontrar la felicidad en tu nueva vida. Adiós, Alice. Te… quiero.

Thomas volvió a depositarla sobre la cama, para luego dirigirse a la puerta de la choza, pero antes de que pudiese salir, el cazador entró precipitadamente. El doctor Miller lo miró sin inmutarse, mostrando un semblante lleno de seguridad.

El otro vampiro observó a Alice, dándose cuenta de inmediato de lo que le pasaba, por lo que rugió con furia.

-La conversión esta casi completa. Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer.- declaró el doctor, a lo que el joven lo miró con ira.

-¿Por qué? ¡Ella era mía, bastardo!

-Te advertí que la protegería.

Y sin darle tiempo, el neófito se lanzó contra Thomas, arrojándolo contra una ventana, la cual atravesó.

El doctor se incorporó rápidamente, mientras el vampiro se apresuraba a salir por la ventana rota.

Thomas se esforzó en la lucha aun a pesar de saber que no ganaría, pues no contaba con la juventud y la experiencia del otro, además del agudizado deseo de matar.

Aun cuando el joven lo sujetó del cuello con firmeza, indicando que todo estaba acabado, el semblante del doctor permaneció sereno. Después, todo se volvió oscuro.

El sanguinario vampiro se encontraba ya pateando las cenizas de su vencido contrincante cuando se percató del sonido que hacía el corazón de su truncada victima. Pronto terminaría.

Le lanzó una mirada despectiva antes de marcharse deprisa.

En tanto, Alice se movía incómoda sobre la cama. El latido de su corazón era frenético, como el resonar de los tambores que anuncian la llegada de algo grande, luego se detuvo súbitamente.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que ella abriera los ojos. Se incorporó de forma lenta sobre la cama, mirando confundida a su alrededor, sin saber nada. Pero, instantes después, una imagen llegó a su mente: un apuesto desconocido de cabello rubio que estaba _buscándola_.

Aun en su confusión, Alice se puso de pie. No sabía _lo_ que era, ni donde estaba, y ni siquiera recordaba su pasado, pero estaba decidida a encontrar a esa hermosa criatura de cabello dorado. Tal vez… con algo de suerte, podría encontrar algunas respuestas en el camino.

**FIN**

¡Gracias por todo el apoyo, y por tomarse la molestia de leer este fic! Creo que me siento satisfecha con los resultados, y espero que les guste.

Agradezco de antemano los comentarios para este último capítulo.

¡Hasta luego!


End file.
